The End Of The World, The End Off Apolla
by XxAngel-eyez-for-youxX
Summary: First story! Be gentle,please!


_**The End Of Everything, The End Of Apolla**_

Song-Fic. Song: Lights By Ellie Goulding, The BassNectar Remix

Late in the evening, around 9:30 p.m, 12 year old Apolla Falconer awoke with a start. Everything around her was pitch black, all except from the orange street lights, who's beams came faintly through the blinded windows. Apolla quickly raised her head from the cold, sticky surface it was on. Turns out, with her increadible night-vision, she found out that the surface was a desk from her school. Apolla looked around even more and saw that she was, in fact, in her very own classroom, which how she had gotten there was way past her head and out on the road. "Why the 'ell am I in my classroom this fucking late at night! I'm supposed to be at home, eating dinne-" she started to say in a pissed of and confused whisper to herself, but only to be quickly shuteded up when she had heard the rustle of footsteps and heavy breathing of a creature of somewhat, to what it seemed like, to be near the corner of the classroom. Apolla slowed down her breathing to make it seem as though she wasn't there, and kept still as possible as she squinted around in the darkness to see who it was.

Even though, as dim as Apolla was, remind you, she had enough common knowledge and was intellegent enough to keep even more still and quiet as the sound grew louder. The strange noise she had heard had continued, and it was followed by the disgusting stench of rotten flesh and the horrible putrid odor of some type of chunky liquid falling to the smooth classroom's floor. The sound seemed to be getting closer and getting closer to the petrified Apolla. The young demi-gods heart seemed to race through her chest with fear. This is happening because Apolla just came across a terrifying idea that would confirm her utterly most worst nightmare. And, to top it all of, it's just one very frighting, but very short simple word. Zombies. And before she had enough time to faint or think about this almost impossible but likely idea, she felt the warm, disgusting breath of the creature behind her on her bare neck that was exposed from her midnight black tank-top. _I'm going to die, and when I do, I'm going to lose everything I've ever_ _known._Apolla thought in fear_. My mother, father, sisters, brothers..._ Aaron. She seemed to shudder even more at the thought.

**_I had a way then losing it all in on my own_**

**_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_**

As Apolla slowly turned, her heart seemed to stop as she came face-to-face with her math teacher, only, he didn't look so good; his name was . His face was contorted and deformed, with blood covering all over his pale features. He hardly had any skin left that wasn't rotting or blood covered. Some flesh was falling off, but the zombie didn't notice, hardly seeming to care about his apperance. Apolla almost screamed in terror at this gruesome sight of her once awesome, happy, healthy math teacher, who was know a flesh-eating bastard. Stealthy and silently, Apolla slipped her trembling and sweaty hand into her desk without the zombie noticing. She kept going until her finger came across her pencil. She felt the tip and her finger got pricked. When she felt it start bleeding, she felt little relief. _Good, it's still sharp._ She thought. With lightning speed, she stabbed the zombie with such force, it almost exited through the back of his head. _Ewww! Zombie blood!_ Apolla thought with disgust as the dark red substance flowed thickly onto her hand. _Now that was disgusting! Maybe even worse when my mother stayed in the bathroom 3 hours to many!_ She thought as she quickly wiped the blood on her black leather pants.

Apolla quickly and quietly darted across the class room and through the open door. She was halfway to the schools parking lot before the zombie could try and grab her, or cry out, in what it possibly seemed like, pain. Apolla stopped only to catch her breath in the middle of the dark parking lot. All of a sudden, a rough hand clamped itself around her mouth and the other around her waist. She started to scream in shock and fear, but fourtunately, the hand muffled her scream, or else all of Pinewood Schools zombies would have heard her and they would have been dead for sure. Soon, a familar voice spoke up and Apolla quickly recognized it and silenced almost immediantly from her shreiking. "Come now, Apolla! You shouldn't start screaming for nothing at a time like this!" the voice whispered soothingly, but quickly quieted at its captives shaking from her silent sobbing. Aaron Julfayan quickly turned around his girlfriend, only to find her silently crying her strange silverly tears. But before Aaron could say he was sorry for scaring her, a big meaty hand came out of the darkness, wrapped itself around Apolla's throat, and pulled her roughly into the darkness. Her screaming started up again, but was soon quickly silenced. She was somewhere in the darkness, but Aaron didn't know where and obviously couldn't see her. And that alone scared him senseless.

**_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_**

**_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need topush_**

"Apolla!" Aaron called out, almost yelling. No reply. "Apolla!" he yelled, not caring if the zombies heard him. He listened even more intently and finally heard her frantic and hyterical sound she made when her mouth was being gagged. Aaron clenched his hand, then, reopened it and a small ball of bright purple fire appeared in it. Carefully, he walked into the darkness, and when he could see clearly, he almost immediantly saw a huge zombie holding Apolla around her waist, his filthy, blood covered mouth only inches away from her pale, slender neck. The zombie looked up from her and he had a nasty cut on hs forehead, while the left side of his face was missing, spare the muscle and cheekbone. He growled, as though pissed off that this young demigod dared interuppt him from almost eating his girl for dinner, fresh."Hey ugly, leave her alone!" Aaron said and the zombie dropped Apolla on the ground, where she, ever so slowly, started to crawl toward the steps on the side of the lot. "So, you stopped me from eating her, the would-have-been tasty morsel. So what! What are you going to do now, hot shot?" the zombie said in a amused, gravelly voice. Aaron's eyes widened in shock that this thing could talk, but quickly, his face turned back to anger. "I'm going to light you up like a firework on 4th of July you faggot!" he snarled and swiftly launched the purple fire ball at him, which was bigger now that it had absorbed some of Aaron's anger and became larger and even more deadlier than before.

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**

**_You shine It when I'm alone_**

**_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**

**_And dreaming when they're gone_**

The zombies one eye widened in shock before, just like Aaron had predicted, lighted up like a firework. It hit his mouth and vaporized it, not allowing him to yell. Aaron threw three more. One hit the zombie's head, the second hit where its heart should be, and the third right through his stomach. The zombie fell to the ground, dead. The holes where the enchanted fire went though were still smoking purple fumes. Lighting up a blue fire ball this time so he could see clearer, Aaron rushed over to Apolla, who was crying freely this time, and was shaking madly now. "It's okay, Apolla. He's dead. You don't have to worry." he said soothingly to the terrified girl. Apolla looked up at him with her piercing green eyes in what it seemed like hope and relief, but soon, that was quickly drained all out, and was soon filled with desparation, fear, loss of hope, and frustration, from what Aaron could make out."What are you staring at? What's wro-" he started saying before Apolla had shouted,"Down!" Aaron ducked hurriedly, and as he did, Apolla launched a smoking ball of black and red boiling water from her hand. The ball of water went right through the zombie's head as it was about to pounce on the unsuspecting Aaron, who was oblivious to it in his efforts to try and calm her down. He looked bhind him and down at the floor of the dead zombie. Without saying thank-you, Aaron took Apolla's hand, hauled her up, off the steps, and soon they were streaking down the of all kind were chasing them, and one almost got Apolla! Apolla started crying again and her tears were whipping behind her at the speed they were going. But soon enough, they stopped again when a bright search light shone on them, which petrified them in fear. But Apolla was the first to move. She quickly whipped around to the oncoming zombies, and with a powerful wind blast, blew them to what it seems, miles away.

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**

**_Calling, calling, calling home_**

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**

**_You shine It when I'm alone_**

**_Home-_**

But thankfully, it was only Aaron's mother, who was calling out frantically for him, and for her. Aaron sighed in releif, while Apolla almost collapsed onto the ground. "Mom! We're over here!" Aaron yelled and picked up Apolla, who had just collapsed onto the ground. came running over, and she turned paler if possible, at the sight of Aaron and Apolla. Aaron was covered in zombie blood, while Apolla was covered in zombie blood, zombie flesh was uner her finger nails from killing her math teacher, and she had a large bruise on her neck from earlier when the zombie had pulled her into the darkness and was perpared to eat her if Aaron hadn't saved her."Oh my god! Look at you! Come! We must hurry. The ship is all ready and everyone is inside." Suddenly, Apolla sat straight up and jumped out of Aaron's arms and onto her feet. Soon, she was saying hysterically to a surprised Aaron and his mother,"What about _my_ family! Is it only yours? Please, you can't just leave them here! They'll die! Please let them come! If you let me hurry, I could run over and see if they're still ali-" she said, crying again, when Aaron silenced."Don't worry, your family is already in there. Come now. We must go." Apolla sighed in releif and nodded. But then, her face was sad again, but he didn't notice. Aaron walked near his mother and they talked. They had both entered the space-ship and everyone there, including Apolla's family, were releived to see him. Just after they had started to rise, Aaron noticed that he didn'tsee Apolla and she didn't seem to be with her family.

"Apolla?" he called out, but didn't get any reply. Aaron looked through the whole spaceship,but didn't find a trace of her. Finally, he looked out of the window and there she was, still on land with millons of zombies surrounding her. Silently, she started rising into the dark sky and the zombies looked up at her, hunger in their eyes. Apolla was crying again as she thought over her plan. Since she was a demigod, she had a special healing power that she had inherited from her father, Poseidon. If she gathered all all of her energy, and with enough power, released it all over the world, she could possibly cure all the zombies. But the catch was, she would be sacraficing herself. Nothing would be left but ashes to give proof that she had ever exsisted. Apolla nodded her head in confirmanation, and with sad green eyes, she looked up at the spaceship, where she saw Aaron's petrified face."I love you, so much. Goodbye." she whispered. He screamed loud enough that she could hear him."No! Apolla! Don't do this! Apolla!" But she just shook her head and turned away.

Apolla closed her eyes and concentrated. As she was pulling all her power and energy together, Aaron's heart was pounding in his chest. As her powers were summoned together, she spreaded it all across her body. She was now glowing a sea green color, and she nervously gulped at the sound of the ravenous zombies below her. Just before she went, she looked at Aaron for the last time in her 12 short years of life. She only said five words that will always be ingrained inside of Aaron's memory until the day he dies,"I did it for them." And with that, she let it all go."APOLLAAA!" Aaron yelled.

Her body exploded and a green and blue aura wrapped itself around the planet, engulfing it with its magical powers. And, as soon as the aura faded, Aaron's heart broke into a millon pieces. It didn't work. Her plan failed. She didn't have enough power to cure them, and she died in vain. Apolla died for nothing. Nothing was left of poor Apolla Falconer. She had sacraficed herself for the people she loved. The Gods had watched this and had felt a great loss they had not felt in eons. Especially, her father, Poseidon. He never thought, his little hero, would die from this. But now, it was too late.

"Apolla...Apolla...why..." Aaron kept saying as his fist pounded on the Plexiglass window. His tears flowed onto his cheeks as he launched into space, never to be seen again.

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**

**_You shine It when I'm alone_**

**_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**

**_And dreaming when they're gone_**

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**

**_Calling, calling, calling home_**

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stonne_**

**_You shine It when I'm alone_**

**_Home-_**

**_The End_**

**__****A/N**

Oh my god! I can't believe I finishedd this! This was a dream I had and it was so sad because Apolla is someone's name that I know!So sad!**  
><strong>


End file.
